La liste du Geek
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Pour cette nouvelle année, notre chère gamer nous fait part de ses espérances.


BONNE ANNÉE 2015 !

Petit cadeau de début d'année :)

* * *

><p><em>Chère Papa Noël.<em>

_Voici la liste de chose que j'aimerais pour 2015 :_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir amené cette magnifique peluche Toad pour Noël, elle va aller rejoindre ma collection. As-tu eu les cookies et le lait froid (je sais pas comment on le fait chauffer, désolé) que je t'ai laissé sur la table du salon? Je voulais attendre ton arrivé toute la nuit mais le Patron a dit qu'il allait me faire des trucs bizarres si je restais à t'attendre. Du coup je suis partis dans ma chambre et j'ai fermé la porte à double tour, comme me l'a toujours conseillé Mathieu, parce qu'en plus il me suivait… _

_Ba voilà, cela serait mon premier souhait, je voudrais que le Patron arrête d'être aussi bizarre… Il me fait peur. Je peux pas aller jouer tranquillement dans le salon sans qu'il essaie de me faire sentir ses mains ou sans qu'il essaie de me filmer. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. La dernière fois j'étais parti avec Mathieu à la boulangerie et quand je suis revenu mes peluches avaient toutes disparus… Le Patron m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il me préparait une surprise, j'étais content, je pensais qu'il était devenu gentil. Mais en fait, durant le mois de décembre, il m'en rendait une par jour, sauf qu'elles étaient visqueuses. Maître Panda, m'a interdit de les toucher avant qu'il les ait lavé, il est gentils des fois le Panda. Du coup Mathieu a ordonné au Patron de s'excuser, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a offert un nouveau Monsieur Nounours. C'est vrai qu'il fait bip bip des fois la nuit mais le Patron m'a dit que c'était normal. Je voudrais qu'il soit aussi gentil que ça tout le temps. _

_Ce que je voudrais aussi pour cette nouvelle année c'est des boobies, pas pour moi hein, sur une fille, mais pas la Fille. Je sais qu'elle en a mais elle m'étouffe avec des fois, et puis c'est pas vraiment une fille, mais lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça, sinon elle va encore me donner un coup de pied là où ça fait très mal. À part ça elle est gentille la Fille, c'est une des seules qui veut bien me faire des câlins, le Patron aussi mais… il a une drôle de façon lui… Enfin bref, donc en vérité je voudrais une petite amie, je sais que je ne suis pas si beau ou si fort que ça, mais je suis sûr qu'une de ces gentilles fangirls que je vois en convention voudraient bien de moi, j'aimerais en tout cas…_

_Ensuite, je souhaiterais avoir un ami. Si c'est trop dur pour toi de trouver, je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait bien mais qui ne peut pas… C'est le Démon. Mathieu lui a interdit de sortir de sa tête, et ça me rend triste… Je l'ai vu que quelques secondes mais je l'aime bien, il m'a demandé de ne pas pleurer, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait un ami. S'il te plaît demande à Mathieu de bien vouloir le sortir de sa tête._

_Bon promis c'est la dernière chose que je demande, j'aimerais que ma famille aille bien, que l'on reste ensemble pour toujours. C'est vrai, la plupart du temps ils adorent m'embêter et me faire peur, mais je sais qu'au fond ils m'aiment bien. _

_Le Hippie m'écoute quand j'ai des problèmes, le Prof répare mes consoles quand je les casse sans le faire exprès, la Fille me fait des câlins (même s'ils sont un peu étouffant), le Panda joue quelque fois avec moi aux jeux vidéo, le Patron le matin pour dire bonjour me frotte le dessus de la tête, Wifi se laisse caresser, et Mathieu vérifie tous les soirs avant que j'aille me coucher que les verrous de ma chambre marche bien._

_Ils sont tous gentils, et même si parfois ils me font pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'ils changent. _

_Voilà, ceci est la liste de chose que j'aimerais avoir pour cette année 2015. Ne te presse pas, tu as toute l'année pour la suivre. Je vais attendre patiemment, que tu ais le temps de les réaliser. Sinon tu peux passer ma lettre à Raptor Jésus si tu n'as pas le temps (j'ai pas réussi à trouver son adresse). _

_Je te remercie d'avance._

_-Le Geek_

PS : Je profite de la liste du gamin pour te rappeler que tu me dois 1kg de coke et une soirée en ta compagnie. Je n'oublie jamais rien Mathieu, je te laisse une semaine.

PPS : Rhubarbe

PPPS : Ça va faire un mois que je t'ai demandé de racheter du chlorure de sodium, tes plats sont infects !

PPPPS : Alors c'est simple moi je veux le shampooing qui fait les cheveux comme dans la pub là, merci- Bisous xoxoxox

PPPPPS : Du thé au bambou et du lait de soja (rayon bio stp)

PPPPPPS : Mes céréales préférés / Des gâteaux/ Du choc-

« Hey ! Mais attend… C'est MA liste ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà! Ça vous a plu?<p>

Je voulais vous écrire un truc "drôle" pour réussir à vous faire un minimum sourire en ce début d'année. J'espère que c'est réussi. ^^

Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite sincèrement une excellente année 2015! :D

Plein de bonheur, plein de rhubarbe (?), etc etc

Champagne et à une prochaine ;D


End file.
